Falling For You Is A Mistake
by allyCt
Summary: Harry and Ron make a bet involving Hermione, Based on Cruel Intentions, im crap at summaries but pls RR
1. I'm So Stupid!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it but the story it all belongs to J.K. Rowling : ( basic plotline based on the movie of cruel intentions and the book Les Liaisons Dangereuses. If u read and review I will continue the story.  
  
A/N: rated for later chapters read only if you dare  
  
Hey Guys this is my new fanfic hope you enjoy.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 1: I'm so Stupid!!!!  
  
Harry sat back in the chaise lounge of Professor McGonagall's office. He had been seeing McGonagall every week to discuss his sex addiction for over three months now.  
  
"Harry" Professor McGonagall said breaking Harry out of his thoughts. Harry looked over at her. She was sitting at her desk supposedly writing notes, but she was really just marking transfiguration homework.  
  
"Do continue, please' she said to him her eyes boring into him.  
  
Harry got up and walked over to the window.  
  
"I can't help it, I'm an idiot," he said as he banged his forehead against the window. His shoulders slumped and he looked over at McGonagall.  
  
"You are not an idiot, please sit down' She said as she held out her arm towards the chair. He sat down on the chair and sighed heavily.  
  
He continued on standing up once again, "It's hard to believe that at one stage of my life, all I could think of was. sex"  
  
"Horrible way to live" McGonagall said, interrupting. She smiled apologetically and nodded for him to continue.  
  
"All I'd think of was how you have such killer legs, and how I'd love to photograph them.'he stopped his pacing and sat back in his chair once again "but that was the old me," As Harry said this, McGonagall's look of shock disappeared off of her face, "but I'm cured now." He said defiantly. She stood up.  
  
"Well that's good then, we have now finished our meetings together I assume?" She asked.  
  
"I guess so then," he said with a smirk on his face. He stood up and started walking towards the door when Lavender Brown came tearing into the room. She threw Harry a dirty look and Harry closed the door behind him, he leaned against the wall outside the door and listened to their conversation that was steadily rising in volume.  
  
"I'M SO STUPID!" Lavender cried. "I fell for him, everybody does" Harry smirked as he listened more intently.  
  
"He said I could be a model one day, and that I had killer legs." Lavender's tears started to drown out her words; Harry could only just hear what she said.  
  
"And then he started photographing me and things got completely. out of hand" she said, her words almost completely muffled by her tears.  
  
With that he ran down the corridor towards the dormitories smiling contently, he cant get into trouble now, he thought, she consented. He gave a little laugh and kept running till he reached the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he walked into the common room he spotted Ron sitting on the couch doing his charms essay. Ron looked up and Harry motioned for him to meet him upstairs.  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed when Ron arrived. Harry quickly placed his journal in his trunk and magically locked it with a small incantation.  
  
"Got any ideas for your new conquest?" Ron asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do" He said "I've wanted to get Hermione for so long now, and tuis time she's mine" he said smiling.  
  
Ron shook his head "There is no way you could get Hermione, no single way you could get her to have sex with you, she's too stubborn and too prissy."  
  
"Just watch and see little Ronnikins" Harry said imitating Mrs Weasley exactly.  
  
"Care to make a wager on that?" Ron backlashed.  
  
"What are the terms?" Harry replied.  
  
"If I win, you have to give me two hundred galleons"  
  
"And if I win."  
  
"You can have Ginny,"  
  
"no way that's TWO HUNDRED GALLEONS" Harry started to walk away.  
  
"You can have her whenever you like. however you like" Harry paused and thought about it for a second, he'd always wanted this.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal mate," He said. They took a step towards each other and shook on it, the bet was now set.  
  
**********  
  
Read and review PLEASE. 


	2. Neville Is Waiting

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it but the story it all belongs to J.K. Rowling : ( basic plotline based on the movie of cruel intentions and the book Les Liaisons Dangereuses.  
  
A/N: rated for later chapters read only if you dare.  
  
Chapter 2: Neville is waiting  
  
**********  
  
Hermione sat in the library studying intently for a potions exam, she was all alone at the desk and Harry decided to take full advantage of the situation and sat on the chair next to her.  
  
"Hey, how's everything going with the cram session?" Harry asked trying to be cool and collected even though his hand was shaking with nerves. He hid his hand behind his back and waited for a reply, he never got one so he tried again,  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ahh. someone is home today," he started to laugh and Hermione's face cheeks started to burn.  
  
"Very funny but this isn't a good time," she said in all seriousness. She looked up from her potions notes, "Is this important or can you talk to me later?"  
  
"I can talk later, just wanted to say hi,"  
  
Harry got up from the table and left her to continue studying, Harry cringed, it was the first time he'd talked to her in over a year, stupid rumours and stupid mistakes he thought.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione called him, he turned quickly to see that she was walking towards him leaving her notes behind." I wanted to ask you if maybe we could umm. do some studying together tonight?" she paused "I heard you could use some help?" Harry looked her up and down,  
  
"Yeah I could use some help, but I can't tonight, my last detention, I have to clean the prefects bathroom for the last time I hope." He smiled, "maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds good, I'll see you then." She waved and returned back to her desk.  
  
Harry left the room with a feeling of satisfaction, this was going to be so easy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry returned to his dormitory after the library, he was meant to meet Ron at four for an early Quidditch practice down in the grounds. He was surprised to see an angry Ron sitting on his bed.  
  
"What are you doing here? Wasn't I meant to meet you in the entrance hall?" Harry asked Quizzically. Ron looked up and he looked pissed.  
  
"Fucking Neville, he's supposed to be my friend but now he goes and hooks up with Ginny at the last Hogsmeade weekend!" Ron stood up and started pacing the room, "I'd kill him with my bare hands but Ginny won't let me touch him," Harry stared at Ron, he'd wanted Ginny in bed for a long time now and his chances of that happening now were slim.  
  
"Hogsmeade weekend was ages ago? How long have you known?" Harry asked trying not to look disappointed.  
  
"Ginny told me all about it after I found them up here about an hour ago making out on his bed." He shuddered remembering, "their pants were undone and Ginny's bra was on the floor, I ripped him off of her but she screamed at me and told me everything." Ron looked disgusted as he recalled all the information to his best friend.  
  
"I'm going to have to put a stop to this." Harry said. "Where is Neville now?"  
  
"He's waiting in the common room, I said I wanted to have a talk with him later."  
  
"Thanks" Harry left the room quickly,  
  
"Oh and mate," Ron yelled out, "It's supposed to be a secret so I suggest you keep quiet about it."  
  
Shit, Harry thought, he ran down the stairs and found Neville looking very nervous on one of the arms of the chair.  
  
"Hey" Harry said rather stiffly. "What have you been up to?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing really," Neville said still scared.  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question," Harry thought hard for a second, Neville nodded. "Are you, like, seeing anyone?" Neville shook his head quickly and Harry continued, " I was wondering if you'd want to take Luna out to the next Hogsmeade weekend? It's valentines you know." Harry stared at him fiercely and Neville felt so intimidated all he could do was to agree to it.  
  
"Good to hear, you need a good fuck, and she's loopy enough to give it to you." Harry laughed. "Meet her at the entrance hall this Saturday at eleven"  
  
Harry left quickly to go find Hermione, his plan was all falling into place and he had to make his move as soon as possible. He wanted to get to the prefects bathroom before Hermione did.  
  
**********  
  
Hope you like so far, The next chapter might be a while cause it is school holidays but I'll find a way to get it to you guys, thanx for the reviews I need more reviews if you want me to continue. Luv AllyC@t 


	3. The Start

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it but the story it all belongs to J.K. Rowling : ( basic plotline based on the movie of cruel intentions and the book Les Liaisons Dangereuses.  
  
A/N: rated for later chapters read only if you dare.  
  
Chapter 3: the start  
  
**********  
  
Harry sat cross-legged on the floor; he had just finished cleaning the bathroom, it was now spotless. The large pool size bath was now gleaming. He was so happy to have finished his last detention for McGonagall after the incident with lavender.  
  
Hermione was due for her bath anytime soon. Harry knew this because she had to schedule in a time to use the bathroom. She'd booked it for nine o'clock after everyone else Harry wanted to take this opportunity to get some more points with Hermione. He looked at his watch, ten to nine. he looked at his watch again after what felt like ages, eight to nine. he got up and lit the candles, which he had specially placed around the bath, He had filled the bath earlier with a pink water from one of the many taps the room smelt like roses. He looked at his watch again, five to nine. "Aaargh" he said out loud in a frustrated voice. He said an incantation and the room was suddenly filled with a soft music, he then muttered a spell so that the room was sound proofed, he could hear outside but no one could listen in.  
  
Then he heard it, it was a very dull stepping outside of the room, he could only just hear it over the soft music. He sat down in the corner behind a pillar, hidden from the portrait hole, he was just able to see Hermione walk through the portrait hole. The mermaid on the wall was now starting to snore. Hermione walked in wrapped in a towel, her dormitory is just down the hall so she did not have to walk far.  
  
The towel dropped to the floor around her feet. Harry was shocked to see how sexy she looked, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, she was wearing no make up yet her skin was glowing, she was wearing a small blue bikini that flattered her small breasts and made them look twice as big as normal. Harry suddenly felt a tightness in his pants. Hermione walked towards the bath and was surprised to see it full, she then noticed the small tealight candles around the bath. "wow" she muttered under her breath. She sat down at the edge of the bath and put her feet in the water.  
  
Harry stood up quietly and grabbed his cleaning gear, I hope this works he thought. He slowly stepped out from behind the pillar and headed towards the portrait hole. "Aaargh" Hermione screamed. Harry jumped, he was a little frightened by the outburst, "What are you doing here?" she demanded to know. "I was just finishing off my cleaning" He said quickly. Hermione smiled, "Sorry if I scared you, I'll be on my way now" he said. "That's okay, umm did you by any chance want to join me?" she asked. Yes! Harry thought, its all going according to plan. "umm I guess I could join you for a while" he replied.  
  
Harry took of his shirt revealing his taut muscles and six pack, Hermione inhaled sharply, He's so hot she thought, Harry took of his pants, he was wearing his boardshorts underneath. Hermione laughed "do you always wear your boardies?" Harry smiled "no, just when I'm cleaning large inviting bathrooms" Hermione laughed again and slipped into the warm water Harry followed. "Hermione, did you want to go to the Hogsmeade weekend with me?" Harry asked "Sure I'd love to" She replied happily. She looked into Harry's eyes and something took over her.  
  
She walked slowly towards him, Harry felt it too and he started to walk towards her and in seconds they were locked up in a hungry embrace, Their tongues intertwining, massaging against each others. Harry's hands were everywhere, he was all over her, they then rested in the small of her back and their kisses became more passionate. Hermione's hands were touching the sides of his face as their tongues constantly massaged against the other. They pulled apart lost for breath as they heard the sound of footsteps come closer, "I'm so sorry Harry, that wasn't meant to happen." Hermione got out of the pool. She headed straight for the portrait hole leaving her towel behind. "SHIT" he said out loud. Harry got out of the pool and muttered an incantation, the music stopped and the room was no longer sound proofed. He picked up Hermione's towel and gathered his things. The portrait closed behind him.  
  
**********  
  
Hope you guys like so far I'll try and write more ASAP. Keep up those great reviews  
  
Luv AllyC@t 


	4. Interfering

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it but the story it all belongs to J.K. Rowling: (basic plotline based on the movie of cruel intentions and the book Les Liaisons Dangereuses).  
  
A/N: rated for later chapters read only if you dare.  
  
Chapter 4: Interfering  
  
Harry quietly walked through the corridor to the Gryffindor common room, dripping with water. He got to the fat lady portrait and whispered the password ("Godric"), He climbed through quietly to what looked like an empty common room, 'shit' he thought, 'Ron was supposed to meet me'.  
  
The room was dark; the only light was coming from the Fireplace. He looked around, the firelight was shining onto the armchairs where he saw a tuft of red hair sticking up above the back of the chair,  
  
"Ron?" He whispered quizzically. The room remained silent, yet the person in the chair moved his head.  
  
"RON" He said louder, a little too loud.  
  
"SHIT man, I heard you the first time." Ron said, obviously frustrated.  
  
Harry walked up to the chair and looked down,  
  
"Get out you slut" The third year in the short skirt got off of her knees and ran red faced to the girls dormitories.  
  
"SHIT!!!" Ron slammed his fist onto the arm of the chair "What the hell do you think your doing" Ron yelled as he zipped up his pants and stood up.  
  
"I'm not going to let that little slut ruin your reputation, you don't know where she's been." Ron looked at Harry, Harry continued.  
  
"Just because she offers you don't accept!"  
  
"What can I say?, I'm a horny bastard!" Ron replied. Harry laughed,  
  
"This is serious, next time you need your dick sucked, find someone decent, rise up to the occasion, and I do mean literally" Harry said, Ron thought for a second,  
  
"Okay mate, it's just she offered and."  
  
"I know, don't worry about it."  
  
"So how did it go with Hermione? Anything interesting?" Ron said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Oh my god have you seen her breasts?" Harry and Ron laughed as they headed towards their dormitory.  
  
**********  
  
Sorry it's been so long you guys, I got my new computer up and running now so there'll be more chapters frequently. Sorry it's so short I'm off to school now, I'll write more tonight. promise : ) Hope you like review if you want more.  
  
Luv allyC@t 


	5. Preparation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it but the story it all belongs to J.K. Rowling: (basic plotline based on the movie of cruel intentions and the book Les Liaisons Dangereuses).  
  
A/N: rated for later chapters read only if you dare.  
  
Chapter 5: Preparation  
  
**********  
  
Harry sat on the corner of his four poster bed writing in the finishing touches to a rather lengthy journal entry about last night. Ron was amazed with the details Harry gave him about Hermione, and they had sat up talking till late. Their conversation was abruptly interrupted at the sound of someone coming into their dormitory. Harry was going to tell Ron about their amazing kiss but it was okay, Harry had written it all in detail in his private journal.  
  
He dated the entry (February 13th) and closed it tightly, though the writing was kept neat and tidy, the pages were now becoming messy due to the amount kept in the leather case. It was Harry's most prized possession and he took great care in it.  
  
He stood up and walked to the edge of the bed and unlocked his trunk. Harry kept his journal where no one could find it. He moved his Firebolt aside and lifted up his invisibility cloak, he felt the cloak, his arm disappearing in the invisible material. He felt a small fold of material sticking out and slipped the journal into the pocket that he found at the end of last year. Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He threw down his invisibility cloak and moved his Firebolt on top. He quickly placed the lid of his trunk and turned the key, he heard the insides of the trunk click. He pulled out the key and dived onto his bed. He grabbed Ron's book "Flying with the Cannons" and opened to the middle page.  
  
Ron walked into the room looking depressed. He looked up at Harry quizzically,  
  
"What's up?" he asked as Harry leapt up  
  
"Nothing" Said Harry thinking quickly,  
  
"Sorry bout borrowing your book... Had nothing to read"  
  
"That's fine man, have you got anything for hogsmeade tomorrow? Are you still taking Hermione cause if not, I think you should give me a down payment of those galleons you owe me?" Ron smirked,  
  
"I'm looking to take someone and I need the money"  
  
"No you can't have a down payment, the bet is no way near over." He laughed.  
  
Yeah I'm still taking Mione, but it's Valentines tomorrow and I haven't got anything for her."  
  
"Give her flowers, or chocolates, whatever, I'm not too worried bout that." Ron sat on his bed Heavily.  
  
"Then what are you worried bout?"  
  
"Ginny, she's still been hangin around Neville and that bastard better watch out cause if he lays another finger on my sister, I'm gonna Fuckin kill him!"  
  
"I thought Neville was going with Luna, I thought I organised everything" said Harry confused.  
  
"I just hope he hasn't got any ideas, that's my sis he's playing, cause if he's going with LUNA, AND GINNY HE'S DEAD" Ron's anger had gone past boiling point and yelled a little too loud. The door to their dormitory opened, to reveal Neville standing bravely in the doorway.  
  
"So what happens if I go with Ginny, and Luna? What's wrong with having a little fun?"  
  
***********  
  
Sorry it's been a while guys I hope you like so far if you want more just review please Luv allyC@t 


End file.
